Damn you, Tyr!
by VivianeAeryn
Summary: Inside the box was a double helix with the Kodiak symbols. Beka swore softly, " Damn you, Tyr." She threw everything back into the door and shoved it closed. She grabbed her brush and stalked back to the bathroom to brush her hair.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: How Beka deals after Tyr leaves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them. Besides if I owned them they'd be shagging like bunnies already.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Beka breathed with labor as she beat the punching bag, as if it was the source of her anger. Her hair was unbound as she moved with the punches, her hair whipped and stung her face as it hit her. She moved to do a swift upper cut, then silently cursed her self for not tying back her hair. A piece of hair poked her eye. " No good son of a bitch, useless uber, the most sorriest excuse of a male that ever was..."  
  
Her punches became more violent as her mind thought of more name and insults to call Tyr. " Three years. Three years of trusting him, confiding and thinking of him as my friend and for what? To be thrown away when he was done with me. And how DARE he say those things to me?" she became more angry and her movements more vicious. She gave a cry of pain as she miscalculated her movements and twisted her ankle.  
  
' You are letting your emotions get the better of you. Cut them off; do not think of them, they will only slow you down. In order to worry about them you must be alive to worry about them.' Damn it. That was a piece of advice that Tyr had given her at the beginning of their training. " That should have been a warning." She said bitterly to herself.  
  
"I often wished you were a Nietszchean."  
  
She had been trying to keep those words out of her head for the last three hours. Now the floodgates were open. Her body shook with sobs as she hanged on to the punching bag, wishing it were him instead.  
  
She didn't need to hear that, that was the last thing she needed. Since she had known him she found herself wishing she were a Nietszchean, too. Her mind and actions were almost that of a Nietszchean. Even a Nietszchean, who could have been her twin, had said she was like one. Harper had said so, when she killed those two guys without even blinking. She had told him that they were a threat to her survival and had to be dealt with. He said she needed to spend less time with Tyr. Now she wished she had taken his advice.  
  
She shook her head and took a deep breath and let it out. "Come on Beka! Pull yourself together, you've gotten through worse stuff than this."  
  
" You know I've read that when a human starts talking to themselves, that it's a sign of insanity." Rommie said from the doorway. Beka whipped her head around so fast she feared she might have gotten whiplash. " Anybody tell you its rude to eavesdrop?" she snapped.  
  
She tried taking the wrappings off her hands with her teeth but gave up with a shout of frustration. "May I?" Rommie asked. Beka shrugged her shoulders and put out her hands. "Beka, you know if you ever want to talk, Trance and I are here." She said as she finished unwrapping her hands. Beka looked up, " Yeah, I know. Thanks." And walked out of the gym.  
  
She stared into the neat circle she made onto the steam-fogged mirror. She looked at her reflection until it became blurred and unrecognizable. She took a deep breath when she became dizzy. She finished drying off and slipped on her nightshirt. She walked to her room and grabbed her brush and was about to go to the bathroom mirror when she noticed her night drawer half way open.  
  
She walked carefully to the open drawer and pulled it all the way open. Inside was a rectangle black box. She took out the box and opened it. She took the card that was in it.  
  
' To what could have been, Tyr.'  
  
Inside the box was a double helix with the Kodiak symbols. Beka swore softly, " Damn you, Tyr." She threw everything back into the door and shoved it closed. She grabbed her brush and stalked back to the bathroom to brush her hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: How Beka deals after Tyr leaves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them. Besides if I owned them they'd be shagging like bunnies already.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Trance watched Beka from the doorway to Obs deck. Beka had recently taken to eating in Obs deck when no one was round. Everybody else thought that she was being anti-social now that Tyr was gone, that they felt she thought she was better than them. Trance knew better. For all her aloofness, Beka was in love with Tyr. And Tyr with her. Oh, they never came right out and told, it was written in their faces and actions. They were always together. Be it during a battle or a Commonwealth function or shore leave.  
  
" If you're just going to stand there and stare at me, you might as well take a seat and be comfortable." Beka said flatly. Trance moved with her quite steps to sit in front of Beka and looked her straight in the face. " Its okay to want to tell someone, Beka. We wouldn't think any less of you if you miss him." Trance said quietly.  
  
Beka gave an indelicate snort, " What makes you think I miss him." Trance moved sit beside her. " I think you miss him because you spend more time working out, more time on the Maru and more time reading all the books he has left behind." she explained.  
  
" That doesn't mean anything. Because now that he is gone I have do my workouts twice as hard and Tyr was always stuffing those books down my throat and there is no one to talk battle strategy with." Beka reasoned Trance.  
  
Trance was going to disagree with her but they were interrupted by a crewmember. " Captain Valentine? May I have a word with you?" The young crewmember fidgeted nervously in the doorway.  
  
Beka stood up, "Excuse me Trance." Trance stood up too, only she did so with a sigh. "Beka..." She turned and looked sharply at Trance. " I don't, Trance." she said with a hardened edge to her voice.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Beka stood in the hallway listening to the young crew man asking her if she wouldn't mind teaching a few of the other crew members how to fight. "...Now that Tyr is gone, we figured that you might have time to teach us. Because before when he was here, we asked him if he would teach us and he would say now and then we'd ask him if he thought you might like to train us, he would just threaten us to stay away from you." He rambled on.  
  
Beka's head snapped up, " What do you mean 'threaten you'?" The young man looked as if he just realized he said something he shouldn't have. He started to shake his head, but Beka grabbed the back of his neck like you would a puppy. " No, don't shake your head. Tell me why he felt the need to threaten most of the crew to stay away from Me." she demanded.  
  
The young man slumped his shoulders in defeat. " Most of the men who wanted you to train them, were kinda using it as a way to close to you, they wanted to ask you out." Beka let go of his neck and cursed.  
  
" Damn you, Tyr!" and stormed off to find Dylan. ' How dare he scare off the crew! They wanted help in training, and its not like he wouldn't have been there. Even when Harper wanted some training he was with me.' Her thoughts continued to run through her head as she headed to Dylan's quarters. ' Mr. Leader of the Prides better hope I don't run into him any time soon.'  
  
The more she thought about him the angrier she got and the angrier she got the more she thought about the double helix he left in her room and the more she wanted to hurt him. Finally she reached Dylan's room and she barged in without knocking. " Do you know where I can reach Tyr?" she demanded. Dylan just stood there, without a shirt and his pants half way up and hair still damp from his shower. He stared at Beka in shock. " Well?" she demanded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: How Beka deals after Tyr leaves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them. Besides if I owned them they'd be shagging like bunnies already.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Dylan watched his crew mate punch the buttons on the console. She had refused to talk to him, to anybody really. He had hoped that this wouldn't happen, but it did. He should have told them from the beginning that he didn't want his crew getting overly friendly, but he could never really tell where their relationship stood. Some days they seemed like lovers, others like friends and others like enemies. He just hoped Beka wouldn't become dependent on Tyr, after all he was Nietszchean. Though they had been friends in away, it was still in Tyr to look out for himself.  
  
" Is she still not talking to you?" Rommie asked as she stopped and stood next to Dylan. He gave a small smile, " She's not talking to anybody." He turned and walked into the hallways and took the one that led to the mess hall. " I didn't think that she would take his 'leaving 'so hard." Dylan made quotation marks around the word leaving. Rommie sat down next to him as he got a Sparky cola. " Well, Beka has a tendency to give herself freely to people who she thinks of as friends or family. And her and Tyr had never really defined their relationship, so I guess she feels cheated in a way."  
  
Dylan looked at Rommie, " You guess?" he said disbelieving. Rommie shrugged her shoulders. " I deal with facts, not speculations. Besides, Harper gave me emotions and right now I am feeling really angry at Tyr. It feels weird." As she pouted, Dylan gave a laugh and put an arm around Rommie and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Later that night  
  
Beka lay curled in her bed. She had been lying awake for hours, just staring at the ceiling of her quarters. She had overheard Dylan and Rommie's conversation and it had her mind reeling. Rommie was right, her and Tyr always had this dance going on, and they never really talked what they were to each other. 'I guess he knew where he stood' she thought bitterly. Her eyes made a quick dart to the nightstand that held the helix. ' Not that it helps because I am still wandering if he was serious and if I was NIETSZCHEAN,' that thought came out furious, ' he might have thought about it, and maybe acted on it.' Beka turned over and punched her pillow a few times before settling back into bed. That small act for some reason was enough to take away some of the anger, 'Its only been two months and I feel like he's been gone years....' was her last thought as she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
^^^  
  
Tyr watched the security footage from his chair. He stared at the screen and moved forward in his chair as Beka showed up on the screen. He could see that she was still working out and that she looked tired. Even from the distance the camera was he could make out the dark circles under her eyes. He saw a man come up to her and watched as her eyes narrowed and the next thing he knew, Beka had the guy up against the wall and, he gave a snort, of all things a knife against his neck. For the fist time Tyr wished the damn video had sound. But Tyr gave a chuckle as he watched the man soil himself and Beka walk off her face in a cold mask. " Just like a..." he stopped that thought and for the first time he wandered if it was a good idea to teach her the way Nietcheans were taught. Her being a normal human was what made him partly fall in love with her. Tyr swore under his breath as he realized he had used the word love. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: How Beka deals after Tyr leaves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them. Besides if I owned them they'd be shagging like bunnies already.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Almost a year later  
  
She could feel his body heat as he walked beside her down the corridor. As always when he was near her, she was so intuned with his body. It was un- natural for her. If she was in love with Able, then why was she thinking of Tyr and what they could rather be doing in her quarters instead of talking to Dylan.  
  
All she could remember was Tyr was asking if she loved Able. " I do love him, I just never thought that he could love me back." She said with a whimsical smile. Its true, she loved him for as long as she could remember. And then Tyr said something that she knew was going to haunt her for as long as she could remember:  
  
" Then you don't do yourself justice."  
  
He said that with a smile, and as he turned to leave Beka on impulse grabbed his arm and drew him in for a quick kiss and she could feel his hand moving up into her hair. In a small part of her mind she knew that she shouldn't do this, that she loved Able. But why did this feel so right? She felt her back being pushed against the wall and then....  
  
Beka woke up with a start as she realized that the battle alarm had gone off. Beka threw her covers off with a sigh of frustration and moved to put on her clothes. She didn't bother to tie the strings on the sides of her arms, and quickly pulled on her boots and shoved her, now shoulder length hair into a sloppy bun.  
  
Beka ran on the deck and as soon as she spotted Dylan, ran up to him. " What is it? What's going on?" She asked crankily. Holo-Rommie appeared beside her as Dylan fired another shot. " It looks like a Nietszchean pride, one of the smaller ones." Beka looked at Rommie in surprise. " I thought Tyr had them all under control?"  
  
Rommie turned to look at the footage and spoke. " He's supposed to, but with so many years with out having a leader, it is kind of hard to deal with the fact that you have to answer to someone." Every body grabbed hold of console as the ship rocked violently from one of the blasts. Just then the AI walked in and took the spot of the Holo and tilted her head and thought for a moment and said in an innocent voice: " I don't think they like us very much."  
  
Harper gave a snort of distaste. " How could you tell, Rommie doll? Was it when they started shooting at us or when they started shooting more at us." Beka wanted to laugh like she always did when she watched Harper speak. A shoulder shrug and a hand gesture and a facial expression accompanied each of his words. No wonder he always lost a poker.  
  
Beka took her place at her pilot seat and started taking orders. She was about to send out missiles when out of no where, according to Rommie, three more ships showed up and at the same time shot at them in unison. But at that moment Beka wasn't holding on to her control panel. Instead she was doing as something that was an everyday thing. She was scratching her arm where a bug had bit her on their last shore leave.  
  
She went sailing head over feet over her console and the last thing she remembered hearing was Trance and Harper's voice calling her name. Her last thought was about her head hurting her and told Rommie as much when she came into view before passing out.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Tyr was pacing his office floor in anger. He had just gotten news that a small pride had just attacked the Andromeda, and that his ex-sparing partner now lay in a coma with a very serious concussion.  
  
He let out a growl of frustration. What good was he going to be to his people if he couldn't keep tabs on the small tribes? Dylan had contacted him a few hours ago telling him what happened. Tyr told him he was coming to check everything out; He planed on interrogating Nietszcheans that they had managed to capture when they had slip streamed. Dylan told him that might not be such a good idea, since not almost a year before Beka demanded to know where she could find Tyr and beat his ass for something that she wouldn't tell him about.  
  
Tyr gave a small smile. Glade to know that she still had her spirit. He figured it wasn't about the helix and she either found out about the threatening of the crew or the other thing. He hoped it was the former. He couldn't deal with the latter, not when he was remembering it and it was still so fresh.  
  
^^^^  
  
Beka lay in a coma, but that didn't mean she wasn't dreaming. She was walking beside herself; she was walking down a corridor with a purposeful stride. She didn't remember this day. Then she saw herself walk and then disappear with herself into another hall but when she looked at the end of the hall she saw Tyr walking towards her, or rather her other self.  
  
She watched in fascination as the other Beka and Tyr wrapped their arms around each other and proceeded to do more than a lusty kiss. She had to turn away. She never did that with him, she would have remembered if she did. She looked over at them for a minute and saw them do something that she thought she wasn't capable of doing. Apparently she could. She turned around quickly; she would defiantly remember THAT.  
  
Beka quickly shook her head and tried thinking about this day. Then it hit her; this was the day their bodies had been taken over by the whatchamacallits. Beka was tempted to look over but instead ran in the same direction that she came from. Only this time it lead her to another moment she had with Tyr. ' Great. I'm stuck in the Museum Of Tyr and Beka Moments.' she thought bitterly. As if she needed to think about him while she was unconconcience too.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Everybody that was new to the Andromeda watched in awe as Tyr got off his slipfighter. They had heard about the legendary Tyr Anasazi but they have seen him except on the recent holo grams. He was indeed an imposing figure and the suddenly knew why Captain Rebecca Valentine was a loner. If she was a friend with a Neitchizen, what could a normal human offer her?  
  
^^^^^  
  
Tyr ignored the stares he got from some unrecognizable faces and moved to the Med Deck. He had just arrived and was tired and hungry and angry that the one person he cared more about than himself was in a coma. The doors swooshed open as they allowed him in and he stopped short at the sight of her.  
  
He ignored Trance as he pulled up a chair and sat beside Beka's med bed heh. that rhymes. He took in her appearance. The dark circles were darker than on the video and she looked more pale than usual. But he chalked it up to being in the Med Deck than anything else. She looked in shape but she looked thinner at the same time.  
  
And Tyr for the first time in his life, felt guilt about leaving someone with telling him or her inadvance. He found that his big hand had reached up and covered her tiny pale hand. He again marveled at the contrast of their skin together. His was a dark honey tone while hers was almost had an alabaster look to it. He found himself bringing their intertwined hands to lay at his cheek and for the next few hours proceeded to watch her breath. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: How Beka deals after Tyr leaves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them. Besides if I owned them they'd be shagging like bunnies already.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Tyr looked at her and thought about what they had been through the last few years together. The battles and the commonwealth functions and of course, off duty. He remembered the first time she came to him asking for his help in working out.  
  
Flash back-  
  
Beka approached him cautiously. He knew she had been there for some time, he was waiting for her to approach him. He didn't know why but he found the human female to interesting. He saw her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Tyr?" she asked. He knew she was trying to sound strong and unafraid. She strikes him as someone who didn't ask for help unless absolutely necessary. He turned to look at her fully, a signal that let her know that he was listening.  
  
" I was wandering if you could set me up a knew sparing program?" She had her hands behind her back but her arm was flinching with the movements of her finger rubbing her nail.  
  
He looked at her and began circling her. " Why, my dear Captain Valentine, do you want me to set you up with a new sparing routine?" he knew his voice sounded condescending.  
  
When he came to stop fully in front of her again, she looked him square in the eyes, " Because you are Nietszchean and you want to ensure your survival and the best way to do that is to make sure that those that surround you don't need your help."  
  
He was quite for a few seconds, letting her think that he was thinking about it. Truth was, he had already made up his mind to help her. He had a feeling that she would prove a safe from of entertainment.  
  
In the three years to come he would be half-right and half-wrong.  
  
End flashback  
  
^^^^^  
  
Beka walked down another corridor and entered the room. " Awe, Christ not again!" she had walked into the one where her and Tyr got stuck in that time dimension thing. She never really cared to learn about what it really was. All that she knew was that it had taken over her body and she hit on the entire crew and she didn't like it.  
  
She saw the thing attack Tyr and she heard herself crying out for him. And... BOOM...they were there and then they were gone. And then there was a kitten. A real honest to god kitten.  
  
Beka took one look around the 'room' and turned back the other way. She stopped in the middle for the corridor, " Is there anything else you'd like to show me? Because I think you're almost out of Tyr and Beka moments." she shook her head in frustration and began walking again. Muttering to herself, " They couldn't give Trance or Dylan, hell I'd even take Harper moments. No, they gotta give me Tyr."  
  
She stopped for a few minutes and began to think about why this was happening to her and what it could mean.  
  
She saw another door at the end of the hall and got up off the floor and walked towards it. When she came down to it, she came to the realization that this whole experience was about her understanding what she and Tyr have. Or had.  
  
Whatever, she was still angry with him and she was not letting him off easy. But she was still his friend. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She exhaled and readied herself for another moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: How Beka deals  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me smack you.  
  
^^^^  
  
Harper took his turn in watching over Beka. He knew that Tyr would be back in a few seconds, he was 'interrogating' their captured visitor. He sat down on the chair that was by her bed and took hold of her hand. Before he realized what he was doing he was talking to her.  
  
He was begging her to hurry up and wake up, that he needed his best friend and that somebody had to protect him from the crew when they felt like killing him. " Come on, Beka. You gotta wake up. I already lost one friend this year, albeit it wasn't to death and I can always call him or turn on the news, but that is beside the point. You were the first person who treated me decently and I already lost one mother I don't need to lose another one."  
  
"Harper, Tyr is on his way back to the Med Deck." Andromeda's voice filled the empty room. He had told Rommie to warn him whenever Tyr was coming back. He didn't needed him to hear him confessing his weakness and fears to a person for all likelihood couldn't hear him. That and he didn't want a lecture on how to be strong, and where there is life there is hope, blah, blah, woof, woof.  
  
He turned and reached the door the same Tyr did and left without saying a word to him.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Tyr hung his head in a false pose of sleep. Trance had threatened to turn him out if he didn't get any sleep, so he pretended. He was pretty sure she knew that he was faking it, but was letting it pass. Besides he did get at least fifteen minutes of sleep.  
  
At least three days have passed since Beka was hurtled into a coma, and every second he wandered why the small pride decided to attack the Andromeda and not his home or some of his tribes. He had another 'appointment' with the captured Nietszchean in a couple of hours, so in the mean time he was spending his time watching over Beka.  
  
His gaze stole over her face once more. Pale peach colored skin, blond lashes, and a full mouth that loved to smile. He touched a finger to her face and once again marveled at the contrast. In the beginning he found it amusing but somehow along the way he found it boarding on erotic. Light and Dark. It was in a way in which he saw them. She, even through all her blistering, was always trying to do the right thing for everyone. He was the one who every body thought that was a bad person for looking out for no one but himself.  
  
Well they were half right, he did look out for himself and came across half the time as a cold uncaring person, but they didn't realize was that he was also looking our for someone else. If he didn't take of himself then he couldn't take care of her. She was basically on of the few people that got him and sometimes forgave him for his behavior.  
  
He rubbed his hand across his forehead and groaned. He hated introspecting. It always gave him a headache. He wished half the time everything would go back to being simple when he hadn't meet her and when he didn't feel paternal feelings for her little professor that was like her son, not that she would ever admit that. But he had to admit; He and Beka were very much alike, but looked out for their survival in a different way.  
  
His head snapped when he heard a groan coming from the bed.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Beka walked through the door and into the bright room and when she wasn't confronted with another memory of her and Tyr she wandered what was going on. She remembered reading old earth stories about people when close to dying, saw a white light or white tunnel. Beka shrugged her shoulders; it wasn't like she was feeling anything holding her back, so she assumed that it was her time. All though the more she thought about the head wound she got shouldn't be this bad. Granted it could knock you out for a day or two, but still.  
  
Beka felt like her body was made of lead and that she couldn't open her eyes. She tried moving her hand but all she could get out was a moan. She heard a voice calling her name, the voice sounded familiar. It was a voice she knew that she hadn't heard in a while. Finally her eyes cooperated and she had to blink a few times before they opened fully and adjust to the lighting, which was dim but still to strong for eyes that hadn't seen real light in a few hours.  
  
She felt her hand being lifted and engulfed by a large warm hand. "Beka?" The voice said again. She knew that voice.  
  
^^^^  
  
Tyr grabbed her hand and called her name again. Suddenly her eyes opened all the way. She looked at him for a few seconds before croaking out, "I'm in hell." And closing her eyes again this time for sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: How Beka deals  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me smack you.  
  
^^^^  
  
Beka watched the light come forward and go backward, although it had only been a few times she felt like taking the stupid little light from Trance and breaking it. Instead she gave a sigh of frustration. "So, am I permanently brain damaged or can I go back to my station?"  
  
Trance hid a smile at her frustration, in truth Beka was okay but she still didn't want to take any chances. " Well, you seem fine, but I don't want you back on deck for a few more days. I want you to get some sleep and real rest." She watched the horrified look come over Beka as she was given her orders.  
  
"Uhh, come on Trance! I've been in bed for three days I don't think I need anymore sleep or rest. I feel fine enough to kick your butt. Pleasepleaseplease, Trance?" Truth was she didn't feel fine enough to kick her ass, she just didn't want to be in the med lab where Tyr could visit her anytime, and that work would be able to keep her from running into him.  
  
"Beka, I'm sorry, but its Captain's orders. Also Tyr said he wanted you to stay in bed, so it's kind of both their orders." The last part just slipped out of her mouth before she realized it. She watched the anger come over Beka's face.  
  
"Since when does...You know what, he does not hold authority over you or me. And since when did he care about my health? He's not my father and he's not my brother and he sure as hell not my husband." As soon as she jumped down from the bed, Tyr was behind her talking.  
  
"It's a good thing that I am not your father, for I would be dead. And if I was your brother I would not care enough for your well being and as for being your husband, I can assure you, you would be strapped down at this very moment if you didn't comply with my orders." He stood there at the opening of the doors, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at her, his braids obscuring part of his face, but the stare was none the less soul piercing.  
  
She hated how he could do that, take away all her carefully constructed defenses with one look. She picked up her boots form the floor and walked passed him and throw a glare over her shoulders, "Do not even attempt to follow, Anasazi, or I WILL kick your ass from here to Peirpoint Drift." And that was a long way considering it was a least thirty slip jumps away.  
  
Trance watched Tyr give a lazy smile as Beka walked away. If she thought games they both played were over, she was wrong. Okay so maybe this part of near perfect future she was trying to create was turning our differently than she planned, "But it might just work." She whispered to herself. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: How Beka deals  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me smack you.  
  
^^^^  
  
Beka had evaded Tyr for three and a half days, the half-day Tyr found her, but she had to pretend. Beka had told Andromeda not to tell Tyr where she was and she had Andromeda tell her where Tyr was so she didn't have to run into him.  
  
She was confused about what she should say to him. She avoided him by working around his schedule and eating either in her quarters or on the Maru, she had even changed the codes to keep him out. She quit her shifts early, though she would have preferred to do a double, but Dylan pulled rank, saying that he didn't need his best officer having a relapse of any kind.  
  
Beka slowly made her way to her quarters and raked a hand through her blond hair. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was tired, she wasn't fully recovered for being out so long and she was pushing her self in her workouts and her head still ached from its bump, she was worn out physically.  
  
Emotionally, well that was another story. Beka continued and without thinking pulled out a pale pink nightgown, one she had bought long ago in a moment of weakness. It was one of those times when she was down and out and wished that she were more feminine. She later chide herself.  
  
The nightgown was one of the old vintage gowns that was lose and was held by two thin straps and had a small V where there were buttons and reached her knees. She picked up her brush and continued thinking.  
  
Emotionally she was stressed. She was angry and confused and happy and....She shook her head she was everything in between and then some. She was angry with her self for befriending him when she knew that he would betray her in a heart beat.  
  
She was mad at herself that she let herself feel more for him than she should have and it came back to bite her in the ass. She slammed down her brush and lit the candles, which she had picked up on a drift, around the couch and settled down on the couch and picked up the book.  
  
She looked at the title of the book and had half a mind to throw it away, but she grudgingly admitted it to herself, she liked the book. She fell asleep a couple of pages into the book when Andromeda appeared. "Tyr is head this way, would you like me to inform him that you are out?" Beka felt a moment of panic and realized that she couldn't hide in her room, he would be able to tell that she was in here.  
  
"No, um, just leave. I'll figure it out, Thanks." Andromeda nodded and flashed out. By the time Tyr reached her door and let himself in, she was asleep again.  
  
#####  
  
Tyr was fed up of Beka avoiding him, he knew she knew that he was only staying until he thought her well enough again. He knew Dylan made her quit her shift at a five instead of eight, and that she had already eaten so she must be in her quarters.  
  
He walked the way to her room and opened her door. He stepped in and found his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. When it did he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was sitting on her couch, her head resting in the crook of her elbow and some of her hair obscured her face.  
  
He loved the way her gown brought out the frailty to her pale skin and the candles gave her a faint flush. He read the title of her book and felt a small amount of pride as she was reading one of the books that he assigned to her.  
  
He found himself moving forward and quickly moved back. He shouldn't be here; she was weakening him without even trying. He quickly shook his head and walked back to the door and let himself out.  
  
He gave a sigh and started back down to his quarters and thought ' Well, at least she's sleeping.' He knew she would perfectly ignore his orders to get a rise out of him.  
  
#####  
  
Beka kept her breathing even and waited a few seconds before opening her eyes. Boy, there was one thing that she was greatful for Tyr teaching her, it was regulating her breathing so that she appeared calm. It came in handy now in making him think that she was a sleep. She let out a sigh and closed the book and blew out the candles and head to her bed.  
  
'Tomorrow.' She thought, ' I'll deal with everything tomorrow.' 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Don't make me put the smack down on your ass.  
  
Note: Sorry it's been a while just in mourning or the character Tyr. Four eps, can you believe that? That's all we are gonna get.  
  
***  
  
Beka cleaned the mirror of fog with her hand and secured the towel more tightly against her body in a feeble attempt to ward off the chill and keep some of the warmth the shower had created. "Coward." She called her self under her breath. Even after Tyr had left she could still feel the weight of his gaze on her.  
  
After he had left she went to the bathroom to put some water on her face and when she looked at her reflection she caught her breath. She knew the intensity of his gaze was that of a lovers, don't ask her how she knew since she kept her eyes close the entire time feigning sleep. But she felt it as the hair on the back of neck stood up and the flush decided to spread over her body.  
  
She quickly dried off and dressed and brushed her hair and went to the mess hall to eat lunch. She had spent her morning working out and she was lucky to learn that Tyr had to meet a contact on one of the near by planets and wouldn't be on board again until evening.  
  
For the life of her she didn't understand as to why he was staying as long as he was. And the crew, those that knew him and those that didn't, were starting to make rumors and ideas. So far everybody's favorite rumor was that she and Tyr had secretly been married, she made a face at that one. It hit to close to home, it brought back the memories of the day he left and the night she found the little present he left for her in her night table.  
  
'I've often wished you were Nietchzen.' She made a face and raised her drink, a beer that she somehow managed to slip pass Rommie, and raised it while thinking 'I got your Neitchizen right here, Mister.' After the second gulp she decided no more unhappy thoughts and that he wasn't worth her effort to waste brainpower on him.  
  
" I'm betting that the good captain would be unhappy to see his first officer drinking on the job." The smooth voice was condescending and arrogant at the same time.  
  
The words 'son of a blue balled bitch' rang through her head and would have in the mess hall, but fortunately for her, her mouth was full of her lunch. But instead she raised a finger and finished chewing her lunch and took a drink of her beer before answering. " No more unhappy than he is to see on of his former crew members who betrayed his "friendship" and nearly got us all killed, back on board his ship."  
  
Beka knew she sounded harsh and she didn't care. He had this coming along time now. She only got to tell him her feelings of hurt before she got a chance to tell him her anger, or in her case wanting to beat him up with her anger.  
  
Tyr looked at the blond woman in the eyes and saw that her blue eyes were about as warm as a snow bank in minus degree weather. Her jaw was clenched and her entire figure was rigid with pent up rage. He knew he had hurt her bad, okay maybe more than her brother had or father or even Bobby put together. He had befriended her for three years and they have flirted, though very subtly, and created a sort of unnamable bond.  
  
She had given him her trust and over time without warning he had taken hold of her heart. He had placed himself in the list of people who have shattered her heart and broken her trust and that was the last thing he wanted, but he had no choice. And that's what he told her.  
  
" I had no choice." He was glade to find that his voice made it seem like he believed that, because looking into her cold broken eyes he was beginning to doubt that. Then he heard her scoff in disbelief.  
  
"No choice? You had plenty of choice, Tyr." Her voice had a hard edge to it and it was void of emotion. "You had a choice to tell somebody that your son was alive, you didn't have to hold that alone. Yeah, that's right. I know about your son, Dylan told me." She said this as she saw the muscles in his arms flex a little in surprise.  
  
"You had a choice to share with somebody that you were planning to unite the Neitchizen prides, but you didn't. You had a choice in telling somebody that YOU planned on ruling the prides, but you didn't. You had choices Tyr. They may have not been the choices you liked, but they were still choices." She decided to quite while she was ahead, her voice felt like it was ready to break.  
  
" I had no choice. There was no one I could trust with...." He stopped right there when he realized what he had just said. He look up and saw the pain and betrayal in her eyes and face.  
  
" I'm glade to see that I was ' no one'. So I guess with all the time we spent together and you telling me about your childhood and the hopes you once had were just all lies? Just some fun way to pass the time until you got what you wanted?" Beka wasn't aware that her voice was raising and that she had a few tears break free.  
  
He stepped forward, brushing his braids to the back, and his hands of their own violation reached out for her. And they fell as he saw her jerk back and push herself against the wall. " I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-" he was cut off when she raised her hand in a dismissive gesture. " I know what you meant. You meant that you had no one as either a mate or another Neitchizen to trust in."  
  
She ran a shaky hand through her hair and gave a hollow laugh before walking towards the door. As it opened she turned back. " If you had told me those things I would have never betrayed you Tyr. Because I would die to hold the secrets that those who I love tell me. Especially when they involve the lives of others. "  
  
Beka was half way down the hall when she heard the sound of a table being flipped over.  
  
***  
  
After Beka left Tyr felt anger at himself consume him and he flipped the table she was eating at. He leaned against the wall she had just vacated and slid to a sitting position. He saw the beer she had been drinking and by some miracle it remained in tact and semi-full, he brought the drink to his lips and realized that he could taster her on it. She tasted familiar. Which made him wonder if those dreams of his were real.  
  
He saw the doors open and a newbie came in and he growled at him and the kids ran out and back into the hall. He rested his head on his arms as he realized that had a major job in rebuilding Beka's trust in him.  
  
***  
  
Okay I don't know if you agree with me but did this chapter seem to suck? I don' t know, I just...whatever. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me put the smack down on your ass.  
  
Note: Sorry I didn't know that it had been that long.  
  
****  
  
After the little fiasco with Tyr, Beka thought it better to occupy her self with her jobs and other miscellaneous things. One of them was scraping the plan to talk to Tyr like she had made herself promise after the night he came to her room. 'There's no way in hell, am I talking to him again' she thought angrily as she slammed down the work tool on the console of the Maru.  
  
" Whoa, take it easy there, boss. I know she's tough but she's still old." Harper said from the doorway. He had actually been standing there for sometime watching the closest thing he had to a mom or a sister. He figured she would prefer sister, made her sound younger. He had approached the doorway with clomping boots and loud swearing.  
  
"God, Harper!" Gasped Beka, "Make some noise, why don't you." The last part was said angrily, she was angry with herself for not hearing Harper and paying too much to her thoughts and because she noticed the hurt look that came over his face. More softly, " I'm sorry Harper. It's just I've had a really bad day and the Maru is misbehaving...." she left the last unfinished.  
  
Harper shook his head and waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. " SO what did the Big Idiot say to make you turn you all rabid?" He asked with his usual tact. Beka looked at him in surprise that he knew exactly made her angry and was mildly amused because she knew 'Big Idiot' was capitalized.  
  
" What make's you thing it's Tyr that made me 'turn rabid'?" She watched him as he made his way to where she had been and pick up the tool and Beka made her way to where he had been standing.  
  
Harper stood and looked at her and shrugged his shoulders then turned back to what he was working on. " I don't know. Usually when someone upsets you it's usually Dylan who doesn't want to listen to you or it's your brother but they only get you annoyed more than upset. There is only one other person who I know that makes you lose your top and right now he is behaving very much the same way you are."  
  
Beka looked at him and realized, not for the first time that despite all his obnoxious behavior he really observed people and could sound so much like the genius he really is by sounding so.....something, she couldn't really think of the word right now because she had to close her mouth before she started drooling on herself.  
  
She was going to commend him on his growing up and then he went and opened his mouth again, " Can I cram things into a nutshell or what? I mean come on, who else do you know who could put your behavior and Tyr's together so simply?" He had on his wide smug smile on his face he wore so many times when he thought of something so fantastic.  
  
Beka walked up to him and looked at him long enough for him to start to squirm, a tactic that Tyr often used on her when she was unwilling to tell him anything. She reached behind him and picked up her force lance off the chair, and before he could understand what she was going to do, she quickly whacked him on the side of his head and left. Beka smiled when she heard the sounds following her where Harper's indignant cries of unjust.  
  
Just when Beka turned a corner inside the Andromeda she ran smack dab into the chest of some one short and looked up only to realize that it was a new kid, and for some reason she wanted to say that his name is Robert Hawk. Of course that could the name of at least ten other guys who she thought were named that.  
  
" Uh, Cap. Valentine, um Mr. Anasazi wishes to speak to you." He sounded nervous, and she briefly wondered if he threatened the guy. " He does?" she made her face blank and kept her eyes clear, but it was hard, when she saw the young man go even paler than he already was she wanted to laugh.  
  
" Um, Yes Ma'am. He said it was important." He looked ready to pass out. 'Important. If it's so damn important why doesn't he come and find me himself.' She thought angrily and then she told him exactly that. She made the guy repeat it and when he got it right the first time she sent him off. She changed direction and went to her room instead, a feral smile on her face. If Tyr wanted to play then they were going to play.  
  
***  
  
Okay I don't know if this chapter makes any sense because of the daylights savings time thing I'm waking up at least an hour early and now the cold weather has decided to hit Texas and I really really do not like cold weather. Give me a hot day any day, thank you very much. Okay to get back to my point I'm still half a sleep and cranky so this chapter might not make any sense at all. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: I think the games are about to start.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Got it? Some big wigs over in Tribune or whomever it is that owns them, owns them.  
  
Note: I really miss Tyr. It's not the same without him. It's just weird not to see him and Beka not together. Am I only that feels that? And in my story he still has his long hair. Never should have cut it off.  
  
***  
  
Beka never got to play the game with Tyr, not after ten minutes of sending the young man back to Tyr did she stumble on him and Dylan talking to someone from one of the numerous prides that he was lording over.  
  
But Beka didn't pay attention to any of it. She didn't pay attention to the way his voice was controlled and still fierce at the same time. She didn't pay attention to how his braids seemed to like going over his left shoulder more than his right. She didn't pay attention to anything, not even when she realized that she had been staring into space for seven minutes.  
  
She counted the time. It usually took her twenty-three minutes to do little routines but this one took her a full thirty minutes and after doing the math she slide a quick glance over to Mr. Leader of the Prides to see if he noticed her distraction.  
  
She then finished her duties by punching the last of the keys and stomping away from her station and into the hanger bay that held the Maru. She couldn't believe that she was still trying to earn Tyr's approval. His was the last that she needed, the only approval that she really need was Dylan's and that was because he was the captain and he trusted her to act in his absence.  
  
She kicked the pilots' seat as she sat down. No matter what she always felt this need to be what he wanted, strong, a good fighter and ruthless when the need arose. When they spared together she was determined to best him, even if it was only in evading him, to make him see that she was fit to watch his back and make sure that not only he but she and the others as well got out alive.  
  
Looking back she realized that she was always trying to make herself trustworthy in Tyrs eyes, and looking at those memories she was successful in some areas. She had done something that made him think that it was a good, or bad depending on the party, idea to go with her.  
  
And then the only two things that blot out the minor good things was disastrous dinner a few years ago, she thought she'd never get over the anger she felt at him! And the second, the second made her more depressed than thoughts of her father and brother combined.  
  
'I'd often wished you were a Neitchizen.' Oh how those words cut deep, more than the words be said at the dinner, because she didn't know him as well as she knew him then. Or at least as well as she thought she knew him.  
  
She stood there standing right in front of him, looking him straight in the eye, begging him silently for her to be wrong...and that he wouldn't say anything that would make her feel to much like a girl. Well, girly girl. She never thought he could say anything that might make her feel so, so...she mentally shrugged her shoulders. Her feelings were so jumbled up at that time, even still now. But now anger and betrayal toped the list of emotions.  
  
She gave a deep sigh and rubbed a hand against her face and then rubbed her eye into the heel of her palm as she heard the Maru's door open and the familiar heavy steps of a mercenary were coming closer to her chair.  
  
She was too tired to prepare herself for on coming emotional and mental battle.  
  
***  
  
Okay, this is Beka's side next to come is Tyr's, so hold on tight and I know it's been a while since I updated this story and I want to thank those that have been patient. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: I think the games are about to start.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Got it? Some big wigs over in Tribune or whomever it is that owns them, owns them.  
  
Note: I can't wait for March 26, Andromeda comes on Sci-Fi! Yay! And then on April 2 (I think) it comes on regularly. I finally get to see the first season.  
  
***  
  
Tyr stood pacing the floor as soon as the young man left him with Beka's message. It made him give a ghost of a smile; the smile was for the fact that she was still as ever bold and brazen and suicidal. Had he been any other Neitchizen he would have reacted badly to it.  
  
He heard the whoosh of the doors to his room close as he went in search of her and gave a curse as he was called to meet Dylan. And for the first time a little voice in his head sound like a little child chanting 'I don't want to.' And if any body that passed him had paid attention to his face would have noticed that he was pouting.  
  
Yes, that's right Tyr Anasazi was pouting at not being able to meet his 'friend' for a friendly game of arguing.  
  
Ten minutes later he saw her come in to command deck to do a daily check up of how things were going. And he ignored her.  
  
He ignored the way she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He ignored the way she stretched her neck when she stood to long in a certain position. He ignored her when he didn't notice that her punching the keys really became punching in the keys. No sir, he ignored all of it.  
  
He had been so busy ignoring it that he zoned out on Dylan when he was talking to him. Right. Had to talk to one of the prides about something that had to do with a something. He'd read the flexi on his ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Tyr gave a sigh as he packed his bag for his ship. He could have let one of the help do it but it was the only thing at the moment that was keeping him sane.  
  
Because he was already half insane; half insane with thoughts of Rebecca Valentine, human female and the best slip fighter in the known universe.  
  
His mind had always been filled with the blond human, from the moment he set eyes on her, she had become number two on his thoughts list. Number one was getting a pride, and she some how managed to push children down to number three.  
  
But then his son came along and then it was becoming leader and his son and Beka managed to make it a nice tie between them. And on more than one occasion he even thought that Beka might make a great mother to his reincarnated son.  
  
He figured that she could teach him that not all humans were inferior and some were worthy of having the title friend.  
  
'I've often wished you were a Neitchizen.' He closed his eyes and leaned his hand on the bed for support. The words kept repeating themselves over and over in his head. He had told her the truth; he did wish that she were of his kind.  
  
When he told her those things, he was telling her something that he had always thought. He had lived with her and loved every minute of it. Loved how when woken up with out an emergency she was cranky until she had coffee, and that when she thought no one was looking, she read books and magazines about beauty and fashion and romance.  
  
He had fought beside her, and loved every minute of it. When they went into battle together he was awed by the fact that all her training sessions with him gave her enough strength and courage to fight against another Neitchizen and any other cretin that they came across.  
  
There were times that he held back in the shadow to watch as she moved gracefully and fought her opponents and beat them. He never felt so proud as he did in those moments.  
  
And he fought with her. Both verbally and physically and mentally, he fought with her. He sometimes purposely got her riled up just because he loved to see her blue eyes snap with fire and her voice change with either anger or annoyance, whichever one he sparked first.  
  
Then there was the fighting with her physically; in this area she surprised him. Because here she managed to lean fast and learned to make him fight even harder to prove that he was the one that was superior. Which backfired more often then not.  
  
And mentally he fought with her. He always managed to make to where she didn't know whether to believe him or not. He remembered that time with Able. He couldn't stand the way her thoughts were heading so he said what he said and he saw the light shine in her eyes and he loved the feeling he got from it.  
  
And not for the first time he wondered if it was a wise idea to leave the double helix in her room the way he did. He doesn't know what possessed him to do that, he remembered sitting on his bed packing his bag when he came across it.  
  
He had it made years ago; he had planned on giving it the mate he chose. He found it funny that when ever he thought about the bracelet,Beka's face always managed to pop up in his minds eye.  
  
With a sigh he grabbed his bag and headed for the hanger bay. Halfway there he felt something hit his back. He looked down as he saw it rolling to stop in front of his feet.  
  
It was the helix that he left in Beka's night drawer. He turned around and before he could say anything he felt her fist connect with her face. Through the shock he felt her vaguely heard her say something, it sounded like 'Damn you, Tyr!' and was quickly followed by the sound of running boots.  
  
And the thing that made him laugh was the thought that kept running through his head "Well, that was unexpected."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, I hope that was passable for some of you. Let me know if it majorly sucked and I'll try to fix it. I originally had a kissing scene at the end of it, but I lost that train of thought and this happened instead so... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Got it? Some big wigs over in Tribune or whomever it is that owns them, owns them.  
  
Note: Nix the whole "I get to see the first season" part, damn people, had to start it during this season....  
  
Oh and I want to thank the people that read and review my stories even thought the characters aren't like those of the canon, but I sometimes feel like I got their attitudes down a little, don't I. (Shakes head) No, I don't. (Sighs) all well.  
  
* * *  
  
Beka sat huddled on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms around her knees. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She threw the double helix that he had given to her at him. And not only that but she also punched him.  
  
'Not that it hurt him' she thought bitterly. But it did hurt her; her knuckles were slightly bruised from hitting him and swollen. She knew that she should see Trance in Medical but right now a hurt pride and ego were stopping her.  
  
She dropped her knees and slid down so that she was lying on her side and her arms were tucked under her head. She shouldn't have thrown it. If that was the only 'gift 's she was ever gonna get from him she should have kept it.  
  
She should have..."Beka, Dylan wants to talk to." Rommie's voice broke through her thinking.  
  
Giving a suffering sigh she turned and sat up and asked the ship where their goody two shoes captain was.  
  
* * *  
  
Tyr sat in his quarters on his ship, holding the bracelet that the human had thrown at him. He brought it to his nose and gave a quick sniff. It still carried a faint sent from when she held it.  
  
He could almost imagine the look on her face when she found the bracelet in her night drawer. He gave a slight smile and winced when he realized that the skin around his eye was a little sore from the punch that she threw. It was a good solid punch that would have put any normal person into blacking out.  
  
He stood up quickly, he decided that he was gonna send a holo-flexi to her.  
  
* * *  
  
After nearly two hours of listening to Dylan talking about how he wanted her to behave at one of these so called Commonwealth functions, she headed back not to her room on the ship but to her room on her ship. The only place that felt like home.  
  
Even before the hatch closed she was kicking off her boots and throwing her jacket on the pilot chair as she headed to her quarters. She stopped abruptly when she saw the holoflexi on her bed.  
  
She quickly drew her gun and looked around her room, the only other people who knew how to get into her room were Trance and Harper and Tyr, the last one always made her a little ticked. She was always changing the code but he always managed to find a way in.  
  
Finding everything in its place she picked up the flexi and gave a slight gasp. It was from Tyr. She looked at for it for few seconds and debated on whether or not she should open it.  
  
She wanted to see what excuse he had this time and was afraid to open it because he might be insulting her again. Her curiosity won out and she settled herself on her bed by sitting cross-legged. She pressed the button and rested her elbow on her knees and cupped her face in her hands. And long after the flexi finished her mouth remained open.  
  
"Damn you, Tyr." She said softly. Just when she was getting used to not liking him, he goes and does this.  
  
Tyr Anasazi was asking permission to court her. In public. Finally she gathered enough wits, she sent back her answer. If he wanted to date her, she sure as hell wasn't gonna make it easy for him.  
  
Finished!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
I know it was lame finish but I like it. I guess. Certainly could have done better but then again I'm only a mediocre writer, if even that.  
  
And no I won't be writing a sequel.  
  
Maybe. 


End file.
